the 5th year
by Stoked123
Summary: this is what would happen if Ron and Hermione fell in love in their 5th year sorry i suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter I am merrily a fan. Please read and review. This takes place in the 5****th**** year. This is what would have happened if they had fallen in love then. The story starts on the day after they arrived at Hogwarts**

**HPV**

I was walking down the hall looking at my notes when Harry and Ron come up behind me. I didn't even notice them.

"Hey Hermione" Ron said as he popped up behind me.

"Oh," I said with a sudden shock "you shouldn't sneak up on me like that. You guys almost gave me a heart attack."

Harry, ignoring what I had just said "Hey we forgot the password to the dormitory. Do you know what it is?"

"Honestly you two," I said with irritation. "You would probably forget your heads if they weren't attached. It's Mimbulus Mimbletonia."(If you do some research I believe that is the real password for the 5th year)

"Thanks Hermione. You rock." Ron beamed.

As they walk away I suddenly realized I hadn't sent Vicktor. (Ok for all of you who are mad at me for this, what would a Ron and Hermione story be if there wasn't a little drama caused by Vicktor Krum?) I thought I might send him a letter.

**RPV**

As we walked away I noticed I had not asked Harry about his summer. "How was your summer," I asked him.

"Oh, it was the same old crappy summer. I mean it was as good as a summer with the Dursley's," he answered

"I don't know why you don't just run away," I said.

" I have nowhere else to go. I mean I could live with Serius but I don't know. I ask him about it but he said it might be too dangerous for me so he won't let me."

"I'm sure you could stay with us, as long a we can find you a spare room. Mom won't mind. She thinks of you as one of her own kids unlike some of her really kids sometimes."

"I really don't think I should."

By that time we had reach the picture of the fat lady that guards the entrance to the dorm. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia" I said and the fat lady let us in. "what do you need in here any way" I ask Harry.

"I forgot my potions book and we have that next. If I don't have it Snape will turn me into a toad or something by 'accidentally' spilling a potion on my head. The last time he did that I was stuck like that for a weak and I was craving flies for a month. I do NOT want that to happen again."

"Well hurry up or we will be late. That is no better. Why do we have to have Snape as our potions teacher? I bet the one before that was a whole lot better. I wander who that was?"(By the way for those of you that have seen or read the 6th book the potions teacher before Snape was Professor Slughorn)

After that we headed off to potions. Well we more ran but you get the point.

**Sorry there wasn't that much Ron and Hermione. I promise there will be next time. Remember to review. Your comments will help me make the next one better. I will need 3 to continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**This is set a week later. Ron and Hermione are walking down the hall. They are talking. Please review.**

**HPV**

"Oh Ron, guess what," I said to Ron as we were walking down the hall.

"What," he asked.

"I got a letter back from Vicktor. We have been owling each other over the summer."

"Oh. You mean the freak you went to the Yule Ball with last year."

"He is not a freak. He is a very nice man and a heck of a lot better than you."

As soon as those words left my mouth I had wished I had never said them. Ron was nice. He was one of the nicest people I knew, and the truth is Vicktor wasn't nicer than him. _He_ was nicer than Vicktor. Why had I said he wasn't?

**RPV**

Hermione had just said I wasn't as nice as Vicktor Krum. That made me mad. I was just about to scream at her when something stopped me. I didn't know what. I just couldn't say it. After she had said it she looked at me with regret, as if she didn't mean to say it. I couldn't yell at her.

Suddenly Harry came up behind us. "What's up guys," he said.

I was kind of glad he came because it relieved some of the tension in the air. Unfortunately it didn't relieve all of the tension so Harry had to ask what was up.

I guess Hermione was in some sort of a daze because she shook her head to clear it. "Nothing," she said and walked away looking like she had a lot on her mind.

**NPV**

Ps the rest of the story will be in normal point of view

Hermione left Ron and Harry and headed to her next class which was potions. So much was going through her head at that point. Why did I just tell Ron he wasn't as nice as Vicktor? Why did I even tell him about the letter? What was I thinking?

Her mind stopped when she saw HIM. The cause of all this.

"Hello Hermoninny"

"Hi Vicktor"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**This is set seconds after the last chapter. Thank you for reading. Please review.**

"Victor what are you doing here," Hermione asked not noticing the people staring at her.

"I vas in ze neighborhood and sought I vould stop by if it vas ok vith you."

"It's ok with me but…"

"great so I vill stay. Vell I vas going to stay anyvay because my school iz doing an exchange program. Somesing zey learned from ze muggles."

"Vicktor you do realize Ron is going to go crazy when he sees you."

"Who."

"Ron. Red hair. The guy who was mad the entire Yule Ball."

"oh, yes. Ze jealous boy"

"He wasn't jealous. At least I don't think he was. I think he was just being protective."

Hermione forgot that Ron and Harry had potions too until they came up behind her.

"Victor?" Ron looked at Vicktor in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"My school is trying a muggle custom. It iz called an exchange program. It iz vere people…"

"I know what it is. If you didn't know my dad works with the miss use of muggle artifacts at the Ministry of Magic. He know a lot about muggles and he share most of the stuff with all of his children."

"Vell Harry might not know."

"He lives with muggles. He know everything about muggles and how the live and everything so I highly doubt he doesn't know what an exchange program is."

"Sorry Vicktor but he is right," Harry added.

"Don't say sorry to him. He doesn't deserve your sorry," Ron blurted out.

"Hey boy vith orange hair. Why do you hate me. Iz it because Hermione likes me more zan you?"

Ron blushed. "No that's not it at all."

"Ok let us test zat seory shall ve." Ron looked questioning at Vicktor until he did something no one expected. He tilted Hermione's head up with his hand under her chin and he kissed her. Suddenly rage filled Ron. Hermione pushed Victor away.

"Why did you…" she didn't have time to finish her sentence before Ron did something even more surprising than Vicktor. Ron punched him in the face.

"Don't touch her again got that."

"Ron what has gotten into you," Hermione said frightened. At that moment she had forgotten all about the kiss. She was more concerned about Ron.

Then Ron snapped out of his rage and realized what he had done. Next thing he knew he was hurrying off to anywhere but there.

**Sorry if I made Ron seem a little mean. Please review. All criticism is accepted. I would like to know how I did. Oh but please none about Vicktor's accent. It took me forever to make it just like I wanted. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
